Shadowrun könyvek listája
Azangeol nyelvű Shadowrun könyvek listája, azonosítószámukkal. A négyjegyűek FASA, az ötjegyűek FanPro kiadásúak. Szabálykönyvek Első kiadás * 7100 Shadowrun (First Edition soft cover) * 7101 Shadowrun (First Edition hard cover) * 7102 SR1 GM Screen (Silver Angel) adventure * 7104 Street Samurai Catalog * 7106 The Grimoire * 7107 Virtual Realities * 7108 Rigger Black Book Második kiadás * 7900 Shadowrun Second Edition (hard cover) * 7901 Shadowrun Second Edition (soft cover) * 7902 SR2 GM Screen * 7903 Grimoire Second Edition * 7904 Virtual Realities 2.0 * 7905 Shadowrun Companion * 7906 Rigger 2 Harmadik kiadás * 7000 Shadowrun Third Edition (hardcover) (limited run of 1000 numbered copies) * 7001 Shadowrun Third Edition (softcover) * 7002 Shadowrun Gamemaster Screen * 7003 Shadowrun Quick Start Rules * 7126 Man & Machine * 7905 Shadowrun Companion (Revised for Third Edition) * 7907 Magic in the Shadows * 7908 Cannon Companion * 7909 Matrix * 7910 Rigger 3 * 10656 Shadowrun Companion (reprint of 7905) * 10658 Magic in the Shadows (reprint of 7907) * 10659 Cannon Companion (reprint of 7908) * 10660 Shadowrun, Third Edition (Reprint of 7001) * 10662 Rigger 3 Revised (Revised Reprint of 7910) * 10663 Man & Machine (Reprint of 7126) * 25000 Shadowrun, Third Edition (Reprint of 10660) * 25001 Man & Machine (Reprint of 10663) * 25008 GM Screen & Critters Sourcebook * 25010 Shadowrun Companion (Reprint of 10656) Negyedik kiadás * 26000 Shadowrun, Fourth Edition * 26001 Shadowrun, Fourth Edition Limited Edition (Limited to 1,000 numbered copies) * 26002 Gamemaster's Screen with Contacts and Adventures * 26004 Street Magic * 26006 Character Dossier (to be released?) * 26007 Arsenal * 26009 Augmentation * 26004 Unwired (to be released) - for unknown reasons Catalyst Games Lab has given it the same number like Street Magic * XXXXX Runners' Companion (to be released) Általános forráskönyvek Első és második kiadás * 7103 Sprawl Sites * 7104 Street Samurai Catalog * 7104 Street Samurai Catalog (revised for Second Edition) * 7105 Paranormal Animals of North America * 7107 Virtual Realities * 7108 Rigger Black Book * 7109 Shadowbeat * 7110 Shadowtech * 7112 Paranormal Animals of Europe * 7113 Corporate Shadowfiles * 7114 Fields of Fire * 7115 Lone Star * 7116 Prime Runners * 7117 Bug City * 7118 Corporate Security Handbook * 7119 Cybertechnology * 7120 Awakenings * 7121 Threats * 7122 Portfolio of a Dragon: Dunkelzahn's Secrets * 7123 Underworld Sourcebook * 7124 Cyberpirates * 7125 Corporate Download * 7208 The Neo-Anarchists Guide to Real Life * 7219 Target: Matrix Harmadik kiadás * 10650 Year of the Comet * 10651 Target: Awakened Lands * 10652 Threats 2 * 10653 Target: Wastelands * 10654 Wake of the Comet * 10664 State of the Art: 2063 * 10665 Survival of the Fittest * 10666 Dragons of the Sixth World * 10667 Sprawl Survival Guide * 10673 The Shadowrun Character Dossier * 25003 Mr. Johnson's Little Black Book * 25004 State of the Art: 2064 * 25006 Loose Alliances * 25013 State of the Art: 2063 (Reprint of 10664) * 25014 System Failure Negyedik kiadás * 26011 Emergence * XXXXX Ghost Cartels (to be released) Helyszínek forráskönyvei * 7201 Seattle Sourcebook * 7202 Native American Nations Volume One * 7203 London * 7204 Germany Sourcebook * 7206 Neo-Anarchists Guide to North America * 7207 Native American Nations Volume Two * 7209 California Free State * 7210 Tir Tairngire * 7211 Tir na nOg * 7212 Denver: The City of Shadows * 7213 Aztlan * 7214 Target: UCAS * 7215 Target: Smugglers Havens * 7216 New Seattle * 25007 Shadows of Asia * 10655 Shadows of North America * 10657 New Seattle (reprint of 7216) * 25002 Shadows of Europe * 25009 New Seattle (reprint of 10657) * 25011 Shadows of Latin America (to be released as a free pdf) * 25015 Shadows of North America (reprint of 10655) * 26005 Runner Havens * XXXXX Corporate Enclaves * XXXXX Feral Cities (to be released) Kalandok * 7205 Universal Brotherhood * 7301 DNA/DOA * 7302 Mercurial * 7303 Dreamchipper * 7304 Queen Euphoria * 7305 Bottled Demon * 7306 Harlequin * 7307 Dragon Hunt * 7308 Total Eclipse * 7309 Imago * 7310 Elven Fire * 7311 Ivy & Chrome * 7312 One Stage Before * 7313 Dark Angel * 7314 A Killing Glare * 7315 Celtic Double Cross * 7316 Eye Witness * 7317 Paradise Lost * 7318 Divided Assets * 7319 Double Exposure * 7320 Harlequins Back * 7322 Super Tuesday * 7323 Shadows of the Underworld * 7324 Predator and Prey * 7325 Missions * 7326 Mob War * 7327 Blood in the Boardroom * 7328 Renraku Arcology: Shutdown * 7329 First Run * 7330 Corporate Punishment * 7331 Brainscan * 26003 On The Run Egyéb * 7111 Downtown Militarized Zone * 7401 Sprawl Maps * 7701 High Tech and Low Life - The Art of Shadowrun Magazinok There were two short lived, FASA approved, paper magazines for Shadowrun. The first—''KA•GE''—was published by The Shadowrun Network, with thirteen issues. The second—''Shadowland''—was published by Sword of the Knight Publications, with seven issues. † If there was no in game date on the cover, the most recent date-stamp within the issue is listed. ‡ This was Issue 11, but somehow the eleven was misinterpreted as a roman numeral and changed into a "2". † The most recent date-stamp within the issue. pl:Dodatki See also: List of Shadowrun novels Sources Category:Shadowrun game